I Still Do
by kodomo kikilala
Summary: Sequel- I Do I Do. It took 7 years of waiting next to each other, a runaway groom and a possessive employer to admit Kenshin & Kaoru to each other.  Now that they are officially married, how will Enishi build his image of a perfect family without Kaoru?


**Author's note: **Sequel to 'I do I do'.

**Disclaimer: **I no own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Warning: **Grammar is a terrible as before. Even worst perhaps. So, close one eye please and do not curse me.

**Sliding Doors **

Like any other ordinary weekday morning, urban Tokyo swarmed with seas of people diligently rushing to their intended destination on time. Robotically and almost uncaring, people brisk walk swiftly, avoiding any form of collision, through the hustle and bustle. None had the courtesy to take a moment of peace to greet the nature. Some were on auto pilot mode getting to work while they try to gear their brains into full function mode. Others drown in their thoughts and worries for the day. There was only one expression to describe the morning – grey and dull.

Somewhere not too far from metropolitan, approximately one and half hours on road heading east, was a small and almost forgotten town. Contrary to the neighboring city, the air was refreshing and clean. Even the colours of the earth and sky were bright and livelier. Sounds chirping birds was noise breaking the silence of the morning, welcoming yet another wonderful day.

In one particular resident, birds were not the only sound to be heard of. Sound of water streaming in the down from the large stone wall. At a routine interval sound of a bamboo knocking firmly on another when the previous was filled completely with cool refreshing water.

Sitting on her calves on the wooden floor, Kaoru appeared to be carefully hand picking fresh daisies laying on coffee table for her flower arrangement. Her appearance was out of the ordinary as she was firmly wrapped in a soft pink coloured kimono with cherry blossom petal print. In the past she had never liked putting on her kimono even if her life depended on it. As she picked up a stalk, she sighed in oblivion. She looked outside the garden through the opened shoji door. She then looked at the sky. It was a beautiful morning, yet…

It had been more than twenty four hours since Kaoru arrived at rural town where Kenshin spent his adolescent years and she was still feeling nervous being in the house. It wasn't because traditional Japanese house which was ten times the size of the Hiko's in Tokyo that she was uncomfortable with, but rather, it was Tae - the woman who raised both Kenshin and Sano – who frightened her.

Tae, in her late forties and favoured kimono for her daily attire, carried herself very well - a classic and ideal Japanese woman. She was well mannered, gentle and delicate. While her every movement was dainty with grace, Kaoru felt somewhat pressured by Tae's demeanor to the extent Kaoru felt obliged to put on her kimono in Tae's presence. Although Tae constantly wore a smile on her face, there was something in her eyes hinted Kaoru that Tae was no simpleton.

Kaoru was very worried that she could not live up to Tae's expectation. Kaoru knew Tae's approval was of importance to Kenshin, hence she wanted to leave the best impression. Perhaps because she was trying too hard to get onto Tae's good side, she was stressing herself out.

Realising Tae's valued the typical characteristic of an abiding Japanese wife, Kaoru, without being told to, deliberately woke up before dawn to help out with the household work. Her plan didn't go as intended when Kenshin – who was initially head hard but not hard enough, against her idea of getting up early despite her fatigue to do housework – dragged himself out of his warm comfortable futon the same she did and helped her with the housework. Although she literally and physically forbade him, he still insisted. She worried what Tae would think of her; dragging her poor husband out of bed to help the wife performing her daily task. If Tae's mentality was anywhere near Aoshi's wave length, she dared not imagine what Tae would think of her. Should Tae dislike her and thought of her as unworthy of being Kenshin's wife, it would be all Kenshin's fault!

Involuntarily, Kaoru sighed devastatingly.

So far, Tae had not breathed a word to her but she speculated, perhaps Tae wasn't as blunt as Aoshi. Maybe Tae would grade her in silent and when the list of negative criteria hit the ceiling cap, Tae would let it out all at once, giving it a blow of no return. Most women were like that, in Kaoru's opinion. And when the time comes, it would be too late to score on Tae's good side.

"She likes you," Kenshin informed her softly, holding a feather duster. He had long stopped dusting the cabinet and carefully observed the woman who had him smitten from head to toes.

"Huh? What?" Little did Kaoru know that her thoughts were written all over her face.

"You worry too much. She likes you. You are just fine the way you are. It is not necessary for you to do all of this just to please her." He walked towards her and kneeled beside her. "And I can't help repeating myself that you look really really cute in your kimono," he said softly, his face inching towards hers.

Kaoru turned away blushing and stared at her hand. _'Maybe it is worth while, afterall, to be stuffed into this uncomfortable clothing,'_ she thought. She jerked her head upwards when she realized Kenshin was trying to distract her from her thoughts. She turned to stare at him. "How do you know if she likes me? Did she tell you that?" '_What do men know about women's politics?'_

"She didn't have to tell me in words. I just know it. Even though if you are not the most graceful wife on earth, she will still loves you like I do. Simply because I choose to be with you," he said with a hint of mockery. "Tae is not an unreasonable woman."

"Thank you very much. That was very convincing." She pouted and continued arranging her flower into the vase. "She likes me just because you picked me… What kind of reason is that?" she muttered under her breath.

He sighed. "No, I'm serious Kaoru. She likes you. Just… be yourself and allow her to get to know the woman that I chose to married. She will absolutely adore you. Like I do."

Kaoru looked at him blankly for a moment, totally unconvinced.

It was Kenshin's turn to sigh exasperatedly. Looking at his feet, he shook his head before he turned to look at the clock. _'Perfect.'_ He smiled at the time of the day.

"Come," Kenshin gripped her hands, trying to help Kaoru on her feet, "there is somewhere we need to be."

"What? But where?" She allowed him to pull her up. "Kenshin, I am in the middle housework here. I can't just… leave?"

"Don't worry about it. We will continue when we get back," Kenshin said, smiling. Still holding her hand, he started walking toward to _engawa._

"Kenshin…." She whined and sighed. "Tae is going to dislike me even more…" she pouted.

"No, she won't, "he assured her. "I told her we'll be going out this morning."

"Kenshin…" she protested but nevertheless allowed him to drag her along. _ 'Darn this kimono!'_ she cursed when she was forced to take many small hurried steps instead of one big leap to keep up with Kenshin's walking pace. Her high pony tail swung from side to side as she moved. She warily kept looking around to see if they were going to bump into Tae by chance. There wasn't any sign of Tae. Relieved started to fill her as she almost complete her long walk on the closed up veranda towards the storage shed.

Approaching near the shed, she turned to see people carrying building materials on their shoulders pacing about in the garden. "Kenshin," she called out softly, "don't you think we should help out or at least participate in _our_ wedding preparation?"

"Well…" he contemplated, "We have strict order from Tae to stay out of it." Kenshin turned to the direction of the yard. "Besides, Aoshi has everything all planned out and I don't think he will appreciate us making any adjustment to his plans."

Kaoru sighed. "I wonder whose wedding is this supposed to be for…?" she asked quietly.

"Kenshin!" Someone shouted from the garden.

Kenshin turned to his side and saw a familiar face waving at him. It was one of his former schoolmates working on his wedding preparation. He waved back, walking towar`ds to the edge of the veranda "How are you?" he shouted through the glass panel. "It has been a while since we last met."

"That's because you hardly come back here for a visit," the man shout back a reply. "Is that the woman you are going to marry in the next few days?"

"Yes! Her name is Kaoru, Himura Kaoru." Kenshin answered, smiling away.

"She's gorgeous, you lucky devil."

"I know and I the happiest man on earth!" Kenshin shouted out extremely loud for everyone to hear.

Kaoru tugged at his hands and started blushing again.

"Show-off!" the man scoffed loudly. "Where's Sano?"

"He will coming back in two days time," Kenshin replied. "Hey, I got take this gorgeous lady somewhere. I'll catch up with you later in the evening, alright?"

The man nodded and waved Kenshin goodbye.

Kenshin turned to see his blushing Kaoru and gripped her hand tighter before he continued walking. Once in the shed, he lifted out a bicycle.

"We are going in that?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," he answered, dusting the seat of the bicycle. "This bike has been with me for many years. It has sentimental value. See, even though I have not been using it for so long, it is still in good shape."

"It is," she agreed. "You should have told me earlier that we will be riding a bike. I'll go get change into something more comfortable." She only managed to turn her heels when Kenshin grabbed hold of her wrist.

"You look wonderful in your kimono," he said.

"But Kenshin, how am I supposed to ride a bicycle in this?" she protested while trying to lift up her kimono from her skin to prove her point.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. I'll take care of it. Now, hop on," he assured, patting on the passenger seat.

Kaoru looked warily, wondering how she should get on the bicycle. She decided there was only way to go about it - ride with both her legs on the same side. "Will you be able to balance? I am rather heavy, you know?" She asked as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position.

"No, you're not," he smiled before he pushed the bicycle outside the house. Once outside, he started pedaling. She yelped a little, worrying that they will fall. She clutched onto him.

"Kenshin," she leaned in closer, "where are we going?"

He smiled. "You'll know when we get there." Wanting to get there as soon as possible, he pedaled harder and faster causing her the length of her pony tail to bounce buoyantly against the air.

Kaoru tugged her flyaway hair behind her ear while enjoying being caressed on the cheek by the refreshing morning breeze. She took a deep breathe and held it for as long as she can before exhaling. It was one of those moments when she felt she had stepped into the shoe of the character Rose from the movie Titanic – the scene whereby Rose stood tall at the front edge of the legendary but tragic ship.

She turned her head to her side, intently gazing at his back. It was the first time she sat on a bicycle pedaled by someone other than herself and the feeling was… hard to define. She felt her heart squirmed into a much smaller piece, yet, it held so much contentment and happiness. In response to her feeling, she encircled her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his back. She took in his scent. He smelled good, as usual. She believed that she was addicted to his scent. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of birds chirping. She smiled. It reminded of her home in Kyoto.

He grinned, looking ahead of the road.

She didn't realised such simple gesture could be fulfilling to the heart's content. She was glad that Kenshin was the first one who had given her this priceless moment. Or perhaps it was Kenshin and therefore she felt the way she was feeling. The man she was holding had instilled so much invaluable memory in her. She briefly recollected their first union. Her lips curled further upwards.

She used to believe that women of the twentieth century were independent and women didn't necessarily need any support from men, be it financially or emotionally. Men were only for reproduction purposes, she used to say. However, never would she imagined that she felt this blissful to give her all to Kenshin, relying entirely on him and trusting that he will take care of her. Wherever he goes, she will follow - without questions asked.

She sighed in contentment. Opening her eyes, she soon found herself being ferried passed a paddy field. Children were running around chuckling cheerfully. Hardworking paddy planters stopped their routine work, taking time off to adore the scene the children were displaying while enjoying the sweet sound of their laughter. The paddy planters turned to one and another, smiling for they were blessed with abundance.

As the sudden wind streamed across the paddy field, hip height plant swayed heavily to the side. She watched in awe. She tilted her head upwards when she caught the scent of raw grass wafted past.

With squinting eyes, she looked up the sky and saw a small flock of swallows flew above her. She squeezed him harder. Closing her eyes closed again, she remarked, "I feel very, very, very, very happy. I can't explain myself in words. All I can say is I don't want this moment to pass…"

"Ah…" Kenshin juggled between arriving at his destination as soon as he could or slow down to enjoy the moment with her.

"Do you think we be like this till end of time?" she asked childishly.

"Yes, we will…" _'I'll make sure you would…I promise…'_

He slowed down, pedaling in the most casual and lazy manner. Taking in the pleasure of her warmth behind him, only then did he realized he grew up with in such beautiful land.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Seemingly calm drumming his fingers on his large office desk, Enishi was, in fact, anxiously waiting for the search results. He had never felt so nervous before in his life, holding on to a glimpse of hope. He sneered. Nervousness had everything to do with her.

Perhaps, just perhaps, everything wasn't too late for him. He glanced at the time displayed on laptop. It was only fifteen minutes since he had put out his request. His heart was gradually beating faster as time slowly progressed. He sighed deeply and looked far away at a large painting hanging on the wall of his office.

Shortly, the moment that he had been waiting for had arrived; his mobile phone rang, startling him. He immediately picked up the call. "So, what have you found out?" he asked instantly.

"You are right," Okra, one of his loyal henchmen confirmed, not bothered with the greeting, "there isn't any legal document. I have check for every possible name entry. I can't be wrong. They are not yet married."

Corner of Enishi lips curled up. His thinking cap began to actively plan for his next step.

"Would there be anything else, Mr. Yukishiro?" Okra asked.

"No. That will be all." Enishi ended the call. He sat quietly with on his desk with his both the back of his hands supporting his chin. Slowly a sly grin made its way to his lips.

He picked up the phone and dialed for Soujiro's number again. He has been trying to contact Soujiro since he got the office but with no avail. It wasn't like Soujiro to be unreachable. He briefly wondered if something had happen to him.

Having room in his chest to worry about his best friend, he dialed a familiar number. "Okra, locate Soujiro. He had been missing without a word for the entire morning."

"Yes, Mr. Yukishiro."

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

There was definitely an endless surprise from the man she loved.

Mouth slightly agape, she had to hold on to Kenshin's arm as she stepped down from the bicycle. She couldn't take her eyes off her the signboard indicating the small building in front of her.

'Registry of Marriage.' It read.

She turned to look at Kenshin. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say.

"I couldn't give you a wedding that you wanted," he started. "I'm too much of a coward to stand up against Aoshi, Hiko and Tae to stop them from arranging our wedding," he said softly, taking hold of her hands and stared at it. He brought his head up and looked her in the eyes. "This is the least that I could give to you. This moment only belongs to the both of us. We decide when we want to get married and not dictate by someone else."

She squeaked happily and jumped to hug him tightly around the neck. "Kenshin, I love you…" she whispered into his ear.

He grinned and embracing her tighter to himself.

Once inside the building, Kenshin walked over to the counter and came back with an application form.

"I don't suppose you brought along both of our seal?" Kaoru asked the obvious. It wouldn't surprise her if he had known where she kept her seal. Anji, the hardcore housekeeper, must have helped out.

Kenshin smiled, drawing his hand deep into his pocket and pulled out two identical blood jade seal. Her eyes widened.

"Kenshin, they are the same!" She took both the seals in her hand and examined it.

He smiled. "Both your seal and my come from the same piece of jade, carved by a master. Your grandfather gave it to Hiko as a deed to the marriage. He even have it craved in a way that when place together like this," he took seal from her hands, placed them side by side with the face of the seal in front of them, "they looked like one instead two." He showed to her the complete art of the seal which perfectly and uniquely crafted. "That way, even though we have not meet with each other, we would have known whether we are genuine."

"Beautiful… No wonder I have always thought that something seemed incomplete about my seal," she mustered to herself in awe. She turned to look at him, pouting. "When Aoshi gave this to me, he didn't tell me anything!"

Kenshin shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We don't need this seal to recognize each other, do we?" He locked his hand in hers.

She momentarily looked at him before she threw herself. She wrapped her around his neck. "I'm glad it is you and no one else."

He stunned for a moment before a smile slowly made it ways to his lips. "Me too," he said, hugging her to himself.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Habitually whenever he made his quarterly trip to Cairo, Akira would always stays at the same hotel. He was a loyal guest of the hotel. And every morning while he was there, he never failed to have his in-house breakfast at the open air café. He never failed to order the same breakfast menu for the past few years that he had been there.

Taking a sip of his routine coffee while reading his daily paper, he suddenly smiled silly. Somehow the air that he breathed felt different. It was so much more refreshing that he could have ever imagined. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face and he shook his head. No, he knew it wasn't the air he breathed that had his blood pumped high on endorphin. Rather, it was his wife's pregnancy and the fact he was going to be a father that made air surrounded him more colourful. Circumvent of his smile went broader. He was going to be a father!

"Mr. Kiyosato, you looked cheerful today?" remarked the manager of the hotel.

"Ah, I am. My wife is pregnant. I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulation, Mr. Kiyosato. No wonder your missus isn't here with you on this trip. It is not convenient for her to travel."

Akira could only smiled. He was happy beyond words. He looked up the sky and thought what a beautiful morning it was as the sun shone above him.

Customarily, after his breakfast, he grabbed his papers and headed back to his room. He needed a change of clothing and picked up his bag before he set himself to his scheduled appointments.

As he approached near his suite, he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his room key. He looked down at his keys, his newspaper clipped under his armpit as he unlocked the door.

The door was slight pushed ajar and he was about to step into the room when without warning he was aggressively pushed into his room. His body knocked the door wide open as he popped into his room, almost stumbled on his own footing. In both shock and anger, he immediately turned around to glare at his offender.

He was surprised to find a someone's back completely covered in a big dark robe from head to heels greeting him. Judging from the size of the person's shoulder, he knew it was a woman. She had securely shut the door and appeared to be peeping into the peep-hole, pressing herself against the door. He didn't feel threatened by her for some reason.

In a less alarmed mode, Akira asked, "Excuse me lady, what exactly are you doing in my room?"

The woman paid him no heed.

"Hello? Miss? Are you listening?" He walked over to her in hurried steps. When she continued to ignore him, he gently but cautiously tapped on her shoulder. "Miss, I- I think you entered the wrong room," he started again.

The woman turned around abruptly and hushed him before she peeped into the peeping hole again, totally unperturbed she had invaded a stranger's privacy.

He was taken aback by her attitude. When she turned around to meet him just moment ago he managed to give her a face. She was a young Asian girl, probably of Chinese descendant, he figured. She should be in her early twenties. She seemed pretty harmless although she looked troubled and distressed.

He sighed. Not knowing what else to do with her, he walked back into his room. When she was ready, she would turn around to acknowledge and talk to him, he believed. He went to the mini bar before he sat himself on the couch. He started typing messages via his mobile phone. He had strong intuitive that he would not be able to make in time for his meeting in the morning.

After a good few minutes of waiting, he heard a long sigh. He stuck his head a little to peep at her along the corridor of the room entrance.

"Are you in any trouble?" he asked in his gentle voice.

The strange girl turned around, walking in to the room, away from the door entrance. She unveiled her head as she walked allowing her luscious hair to the freedom to breathe.

He was stunned when she hugged him tightly when she was near enough.

"Argh… miss?" He didn't know what to do. He felt her trembling uncontrollably. Unknowingly, his pride as a man kicked in and he automatically hugged, patting her back and he soothed, "It is alright. It is alright now. You are safe now."

When he thought she is a little settled, he asked, "Do you want to tell me what happen? Maybe I can help."

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Her eyes were round, big and reddened from her tears. "They took my sister… I paid the ransom but they never intended to let her go. They wanted me as well… my sister… I..I…" She started to cry again.

Though her story was incoherent but the message was clear. He wasn't prepared for it but he could not have left her alone. He felt complied to help her. "It is alright now" he patted her. "It is alright now."

"I am so scared….. I don't know what to do… What to do….?" she whimpered in between her sob.

After a long while, after she stopped crying, he took the girl to the police station to lodge a report. Only then, he knew the depth of her ordeal. Her sister had came to Cairo with her boyfriend on a vacation but the boyfriend returned alone. The boyfriend claimed the sister just disappeared all of a sudden. He had been searching for her with no avail and the police was of no help. He had no choice but to return to China when his flight was due. A few days later, the younger sister, Mei Lan – the girl who soaked Akira's sleeves with tears of desperation and fear - received an anonymous call seeking for ransom and took the next flight with all her monies to save her sister.

However, the police couldn't proceed productively as the Mei Lian couldn't clearly recognized any of her pursuers. She described them as thin man with long bread and turban on the head which was practically half of the population in Cairo. With a few strings pulled and some under table motivation, Akira managed to get the detectives to work harder on the case.

Akira had offered to put Mei Lan on the first available flight back home – Shanghai, China but she refused flatly. She couldn't go home without her sister. She had to find he sister. Her sister was her only family. She was determined going home with her sister.

After a long day of running around, not doing any of what initially he meant to do in Cairo, Akira dropped himself on the sofa and sighed heavily, burying his face in his palms. After taking a few deep breath, he lifted his face and took a good look at Mei Lan.

She sat timidly opposite of him with her eyes were down cast. He hands were held together nervously on her lap. She was quiet.

Akira didn't know what to do. She had paid for the ransom and didn't have much money left on her. She couldn't even afford for a decent place for a young unescorted girl while she was in Cairo. He had offered to foot her hotel bill and almost registered her another room in the hotel when she refused stubbornly. Couldn't accept any more of his generosity, she said. And finally, there she was in the same room with him. What was he supposed to do with her?

While he thought how he going to do with her, he said next logical thing. "It has been a long day for you. Why don't you go freshened up a bit? It has been humid today. A shower would be good for you."

She looked up, momentarily stared at him with uncertainty before she nodded and went to the bathroom.

When Akira heard the bathroom door clicked locked, he sighed deeply again. What was he going to do with her tonight? Though nothing pervasive crossed his mind but it was still inappropriate and indecent for him and the young girl to stay in the same room. More importantly, how was he going to help get her sister back? It was too late for him to turn one eye blind on her now. His conscience wouldn't allow it.

The bathroom door clicked open as Akira was deep in his thought. With his eyes on the coffee table – not really looking at it – he didn't realized she had appeared in front of him clad only in a white towel.

He looked up when she started, "I know I am a stranger to you and there is no reason for you to help me without any compensation."

"I.."

"I have no money," she continued and raised her hands to the knot securing her towel around her body, "so, I can only offer you this…" Her towel dropped hastily onto the carpet, exposing her young supple body to Akira.

"What are you doing?" Shocked, Akira quickly got to his feet and grabbed her towel. "Put this on!" He demanded as he covered her with the towel and quickly had his back turned to her.

He sighed exasperatedly, "Mei Lan, I didn't help you in return for something. Not especially to take advantage of you. I am a married man! I am helping you as a fellow human to another. I hope you understand that. You must be hungry now. Call for room service and get something to eat." He walked towards the door without looking back at her.

"Sir…"

"Akira. Just call me Akira. I will going out for a while. You don't have to wait for me. Go to bed after dinner. And don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I promise. And lock the door."

He left without his room key.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Akira lost count of the hours he sat by the bar drinking alone. He resolute he will not return to his room tonight. At least Mei Lan could have a good night sleep. He will get another room if he needed sleep. Right then, what he needed most of a peace of mind and alcohol seemed to be a good companion. He had called Tomoe earlier and her voice did put him at ease. He, however, didn't tell her about Mei Lan because he didn't want to worry her. He knew she trusted him and fidelity wasn't the issue. Tomoe would be worried herself about Mei Lan's ordeal even though Tomoe had yet to meet Mei Lan in person. Akira grinned at that thought. His Tomoe was such a character which was why he fell so deeply in love with her. Her existence left no room in his heart for any fleeting affairs.

He wondered briefly why Enishi, his brother-in-law so different much from his beloved wife. Enishi had such vicious and sick personality. Why couldn't his wife realized it? How could Tomoe not see that his love for her was beyond siblings, family. It was a forbidden love. On Enishi's part, of course and it was utterly… disgusting. He shocked his head, not wanting to go deeper into Enishi issue. It had caused too many little cracks in his perfect marriage.

He smiled silly again and took out his mobile phone. He pulled out Tomoe's picture and stared lovingly at his phone. He took another sipped of whisky without tearing away his eyes. He wished he was with her now. He wanted to hug her, smelled her hair. He wanted to touch her, make love to her.

"She's beautiful. Is that you wife?" Mei Lan asked over his shoulder. She had been in the bar observing him for quite sometime without him realizing and the alcohol in him was enough not to be startled by her presence. Or her appearance. She looked far from a distressed girl desperately looking for her kidnapped sister. Her vibrantly coloured lips looked fully luscious. She wore a low cut v-necked red cocktail short dress which enticed any on lookers. Except for Akira.

"Yeah," he answered casually. "I am very lucky to have met her and married her. She is my life," he said, stroking Tomoe's cheek on the phone. "You know, she carrying my baby. I'm going to be a father. I'm so happy. Our baby will be everything like her." He grinned from ear to ear.

Mei Lan watched him with an unreadable expression. It was as if she didn't know how to decipher the situation. It took a while before she decided to sit herself close to him with her legs crossed.

"Do you love her?" she asked knowingly.

"Very much," he answered without hesitation.

Mei Lan signaled the bartender for drink and remained quiet even when her drink was served. As she swirled her drink, she was deep in her thoughts. Many moments had passed when she raised her chest and took in a deep breath. It appeared as if she had resolute. She turned to Akira again.

"Akira…" she purred.

"Hmmmm..." he answered without even lifting his eyes.

She moved closer to him and with both hands, she cupped his face, turning gently so that they met eye to eye.

"She's the lucky one who has met you," Mei Lan whispered sincerely. "Let's toast to you becoming to father! And a happy marriage ever after!"

Mei Lan knew Akira was drop dead drunk when his left cheek hit the bar top. She was no where near high even after those countless toasting. She couldn't decide whether to be blessed or cursed when she had to put in extra effort in order to get wasted.

She looked at Akira's sleeping face. Unable to resist, she raised her hand and caressed his cheek. Then she smoothed his eye brows and couldn't help but smile. _'Life is never fair'_, she thought. She lowered her back and pressed her lips on his.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Mei Lan tried to lay Akira gently on the bed but ended with a loud thud as her small petite form gave in to Akira's much heavier weight. She sat on the bed for a moment to pant. When she finally caught her breath, she continued to attend to him. She slipped off his shoe and socks. She placed them neatly where they should belong.

She climbed on top of him and looked at him intently, tracing his features. She never fancied Japanese men. They were always rough and violent but this one, she will make an exception. Normally if they were drunk, she would not bother to go all the way since they will not remember what ever happen anyway. Simply stripping them will always to the trick. With this one, she wanted to give her full service. She wanted to know what it felts like.

She tugged away the stray hair marring her view. Slowly taking her time, she kissed him, prying his lips open with her tongue. When she found his tongue, she moved hers around his. He stirred and moaned slightly before responding to her.

It felt really good and he was good at kissing despite his alcohol breath. She had never been kissed that way and she was yearning for more. The kiss was passionate but not bruising or violent. She didn't want to end the feeling but they both needed air.

When she was the first one to pull away, Akira whined, "Tomoe… Come back.." He arched his neck to search her lips but he saw only the ceiling.

She smiled sweetly as she slid down further to his crotch. She slowly pulled his zipper down, drawing slight pressure on his manhood. She heard him moaned and his crotch began to swell. Delighted, she peeled open the front of his pants and gently nibbled at the bulged, causing it to swell further.

"Ah… Tomoe… Ah…" His hands were all over her hair.

She wanted him to remember that night. She wanted him to remember her. She wanted it to be an unforgettable moment of his life. She slid upwards again to find his lips as her hand busied herself at his crotch. She wanted to feel again. She wanted him to open his eyes and see her.

She was about to kiss when Akira jumped up suddenly, pushing her away. "No!" he protested when he realized she wasn't Tomoe. He even apologized in his drunken state, "Sorry, I thought you were Tomoe." He struggled to get on his feet. Mei Lan tried to pull him back to bed but he swat her hands away and said, "You get some rest…."

Wobbling, he walked into the bathroom with the front of his pant wide open and his belt dangling heavily on his waist, threatening pull his pants down to his calves.

MeI Lan began to chuckled to herself. No man had ever denied her. And that night, she was denied twice by the same man - the man, still fully erected as he walked away from her who was willingly offering to relieve him. She should be feeling sorry for herself – being unwanted- but instead she felt happiness. Happy to know that true love existed and she finally met one good man even though he doesn't belong to her.

When Akira had not returned come out from the bathroom after a while, she went to checked on him. She found him dozing off in the bath tub with his pants still unzipped.

She laughed whole heartedly. She walked to the tub. She pulled the belt from his pants and zipped up his pants. She noticed his heated has desire had died down. She smiled. She existed the bathroom and came back shortly with a pillow and a blanket. Once she rested him comfortably, she placed one final kiss on his lips before retreating to her bed.

That night was the first in many years she smiled in her sleep.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

The next morning, Mei Lan pretended nothing ever happen the night before and Akira had no recollection of what had went on. He was however, perplexed how he ended up sleeping in the bath tub. He swore never to get drunk again. It was a dangerous sign not knowing how he managed to get back to his room instead of checking into another room.

Akira cancelled his business appointment as he was determined to help Mei Lan to locate her sister. Their first stop was the police station. As they were about to step out of the hotel, Mei Lan moved close to Akira and hooked her arm in his. He turned to look at her. Fear, was in her eyes and she trembled slightly. He patted on her hand and smiled at her assuringly. Though she he was only ten years older than she was, he felt like oblige to be fathering her, protective of her Maybe it was because she was all alone in this foreign land. And literally speaking , they had the same skin colour.

Their trip to the station was a disappointment as the inspector had no lead. With nothing they both can do further, arm in arm, they walked solemnly back to the hotel. Mei Lan stopped right in front of the jewelry shop and commented, "Those brooches are beautiful. I bet your wife would like them very much."

Akira turned to look into the window. "You think so?"

"Yes. Let go in and get her one. It would look good on her." She pulled him into the shop enthusiastically.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

For the past few days they have been frequented to the police station however, there was yet any trace of Mei Lan's sister whereabout. Everytime Mei Lan would came out from the police station broken heart. Knowing that there was nothing that they could do, Mei Lan had requested Akira to go about his usual business. She had never wanted to deter him from doing what he was supposed to do while he was in Cairo. And he went. Upon returning to the hotel, Akira would find Mei Lan waiting for him at the lobby. When she saw Akira approaching, she would jump with joy. He guessed that she was worried sick of her sister and there was basically nothing for her to do to occupy her mind and waiting for him just gave her something to look forward to.

He thought, perhaps she felt guilty for dragging him into her predicament, that every time they walked back to the hotel from the police station she would pull him into a shop to get something for Tomoe. When Mei Lan thought he was busy making a selection for his wife, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Mei Lan's sad expression. He wanted to cheer the girl up and ended up purchasing two gifts at once. The first time when she was oblivious of his purchases, her eyes glittered when she received them.

In less than forty eight hours, Akira is scheduled to return to Japan and Mei Lan's case still had no development. Akira was a little torn in what he should do next. On one hand, he wanted to return to Tomoe as soon as possible and on the other hand, he can't leave Mei Lan be. His worries were resolve when Mei Lan all of a sudden decided to return to Shanghai. There was nothing much she could do anymore in Cairo and she was running out of money, she reasoned. Akira pitied and reluctantly agreed but felt guilt. He gave her his contact number and some money. He suggested they should seek help from the Chinese triad. They were after all have better network in the black market than ordinary business man. Akira even proposed to pay for all the expenses incurred.

"You don't even know me. I'm just a stranger. A nobody to you! You don't have to be so nice to me! You don't even want anything from me?" She knew there was nothing she could offer him. She heard the sweet conversation he had with his wife. She doesn't really need to know Japanese language to know how much his wife meant to him. His tone says if all. It was so soft and gently. She envied his wife to the extent that she hated her slightly. She shook her head. Knowing there was a good man out there somewhere was good enough for her. Maybe, one day she will find hers.

"I will not bring you any good. I will only bring you trouble!" With that, she ran out of the room.

By the time Akira caught with her in corridor, she was tearing. He guessed she was emotional because of all the stress that she had been cooking inside her. He did the only things he knows best to console her – hugged tightly.

"Why? Why are you so stupid…? Why? You should just let me be…? I will only bring you trouble…."

"Hush, it is alright. I will help you. Don't worry. We fill find your sister." He said, thinking that was what was troubling her. If only he knew of the truth…

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

"Thank Akira-san. Thank you for all your help"

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you wait and fly back to Shanghai with me? If you are worried about the flight changes, don't worry, I will take care of it."

"You have enough done for me. I have your contact I will call you." '_You would be better of if you never hear from me ever again. Women like me would only meant trouble for good men like you. I wish to stay a moment longer with you but I can't. Every moment I spent with you, spells every moment of disaster for you_,' she thought

"At least let me take you to the airport." Guilt was eating him.

"No, you still have things that you need do here. I will call you when you're in Shanghai."

"I will see you in Shanghai. You have a safe trip." She want to give him one last kiss on the cheek but worried of the repercussion. She didn't know who they were or how many they were but she knew they were everywhere, watching them. She had done enough damage. She could no longer hurt him anymore.

'_Goodbye and I hope you will never see me again… Live happily…' _she whispered silently to herself.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

"I've done what I can and you should have enough pictures. Just give my money so that I could get the hell out of here. I can't freaking stand this place any longer," Mei Lan wailed unladylike.

"You were supposed to be caught him fucking with you on VCR. Your job is not done yet." Huang, a chinese beefy guy said as he puffed his cigrattes, sitting on bed of his hotel room.

"I can't help it if he is fucking gear doesn't work! He is freaking impotent! And I can't stand being with him any minute longer. I hate Japanese bastard!" Mei Lan complained loudly.

"Really? I thought you were rather enjoying his company. You seemed pretty happy. I thought you wee beginning to fall in love with him. Those tears, so real…." He slipped his hand under her skirt.

"Oh please!" She rolled her eyes and sat on his laps, "If I don't at least pretend to be happy with him, how the fuck are you supposed to take those photographs? I need to be the real deal in those photos, don't I?"

"Could have fool me…" He continued to touch her under her skirt, hitching the fabric further up and upper.

"I didn't go to drama school for nothing, you know…" She had learnt to dull her tragic life. A promising star caught in right in the middle of sinister spider's web and there is getting out of it. Ever.

"You could have won the golden globe award if not for you circumstances…" he brought his nose her neck and inhaled deeply.

"I like my current life style now – easy money. Say, I haven't been laid for almost a week now. Do you want help relief me? If you make really really happy, I can bring you up to heaven. I promise…." She turned to him and started to deliver light kisses all over his face. He wasted no time in throwing her on the bed and strike the deal.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

"What are you doing to do with those photos? Send to the wife? Mei Lan asked, resting on his muscular chest.

"It's noen of your fucking business. Butt of out of it." He gave her butt a tight squeeze.

"I' m just curious. He can't even use his gear properly. What good does it do? I mean he is impotent! His marriage is already on the rock!" Of course, she knew it wasn't true but she was determine to find out the reason why.

"Girl, you ask too much. And that will get you killed. So stop asking. All you need to know is your job is done and you get your money, That's it"

"Hey… " she slid her fingers down to his crotch.

"Slutty bitch, you can never be feed enough, can you? I'll show what a potent man can do..."

Pretending to be hyper aroused by his 'manhood' she screamed effortlessly during the entire session. The only one thing good coming out from prostitution was that you learn to dull your senses and become really good at projecting the image your clients wants to get from you without actually having to feel any of it.

During the middle of their session, there was a knock on the door. "Oi! It's us. Open the door."

Huang groaned before hastily pull out from her. "Fun time is over. Go get dressed."

He slapped her breast before he pulled into his pants and answered the door. The same time, she grabbed her clothes and still in nude, walked proudly to the bathroom, uncaring when lecherous eyes swamped over her when Huang opened the door.

"Having a good time, eh?" Huang's buddy asked.

Huang did not answer. Instead, "You got everything ready?"

"Yeah, everything is prepared. We will finish him off tonight."

"Make it clean. The client is not some cheap bastard. And he is not someone who we can afford to make mess of. Otherwise he would easily wipe us all of with just a single snap of a finger." Huang warned time and again.

"Don't worry, that Kiyosato guys will never get out of Cairo alive…"

She sucked her air as she eavesdropped from the bathroom. She could feel panic began to fill her and she was starting to trembled. 'Calm down… calm down…' she kept on chanting to herself as she quickly dressed herself.

Coming out from the bathroom, she smiled sultrily, hips swung from side to side as she walked towards Huang. She pecked him on lips and said, "Once you are done with your business, you know where to find me…. We have some unfinished business." She shamelessly to give his ball a tight squeeze before she picked her hand bag and walked of the room, leaving men staring at her swaying hips, imagination at its wildest.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Akira was admiring at the purchases he brought for his wife on the bed and gave himself a good pat at the back. He thought of his scheduled tomorrow and wondered if he could push forward his appointment so that he could tomorrow night instead of the day after. He can't wait to see his wife. Hearing her voice couldn't sate him.

The repetitive buzzing of Akira's door bell make Akira walked faster to the door. He wondered who it might be and what was the urgency. To play safe, he looked through the peep hole. His eyes widened and he quickly opened the door.

"Mei Lan, what-…" was he could manage when she stormed into his room, heading to the night stand table where he usually placed his wallet and passport.

"You can't stay here. You got to get out here now. You are flying back to China immediately." She grabbed his essentials and practically run back to him.

"What?" he was puzzled as she pulled him to run along with her. "Mei Lan! Mei Lan!" He tugged hard at her forcing her to stagger a little. "Hang on a bit. What is going on? I thought you were already on the flight back to Shanghai?"

"Akira, there is no time to explain. You are in danger and we need to get out of here. Please trust me. We don't have time. We have to go now."

"Okay." It didn't make any sense to Akira but she was clearly agitated and it would best to follow her, for the time being. Something must had happened to start her on a panic mode. He would try to get through her again when she had calm down. He left the room with her not knowing that will be the last he will ever set foot into the hotel.

Mei Lan hailed for a cab and practically hauled Akira into it. "To the airport. Hurry," she instructed.

She kept on looking forth, back and to her sides, not aware that she was still held Akira's hand tightly.

"Mei Lan? Mei Lan, look at me please."

"Huh?" She turned to look at him.

"Calm down. No one is following us. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"I am so sorry! I'm so sorry. I've never meant you any harm. Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of this alive." Tears were staring to rolled from her eyes.

"Mei Lan, Slow down. I don't get you. Why am I in danger?"

"Someone wants you dead."

"Who?"

"I don't know who but someone with money and power hired the Chinese triad to kill you."

Akira paused to think of what Mei Lan said. He believed that stress had finally taken her over. She was delusional. "Mei Lan, you worry too much. No one is after me. I am save."

"No, you have to believe me! I am telling the truth," she was desperate for him to believe her. She didn't plan on ever telling him the truth. She didn't plan on ever seeing him again. Though she did intend to see his wife and explain all those photographs. Photographs which was secretly taken, allowing bearer to think Akira was having an affair with her. Initially she had thought someone wanted to destroy his marriage with the sex video and photographs. But it didn't make any sense to her anymore as to why they would want to jeopardize his marriage and then kill him. It didn't make sense at all! At that moment, what matter most was keeping Akira safe, even if it meant that she had to come clean with him.

"It was all a setup. I am not real. I was hired to have an affair with you!" She finally said in one breath and braced for the dejection, loath and hatred from him. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know they were planning to kill you!" It was too late to apologized but she did anyway. She knew he would never ever forgive her.

Shock was the least to express Akira's feeling at that moment. He was angry and fisted his pants to stop from shaking her, demanding the entire truth.

"I'm so sorry…"

Her closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he calmed, the first thing that come to mind, "Enishi…."

"What?" she asked.

All of a sudden, Akira went on an alert mode as he realized just how dangerous things had turned out. Only then he realized that they were not heading to the airport! They were heading outskirts in some secluded area.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" Akira shouted, attempting to grab the cab driver.

The cab driver hit the brakes at full forces, causing both Akira and Mei Lan to hurl forward, losing their balance.

Bang ! Bang! Bang! Bang! Gun shots were fired mercilessly.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

**Authors' note:**

Thanks for reading.

Please review, be it good or bad.

And to those who are still reading, thanks you for reading and thank you for not abandoning this story. Thank you.


End file.
